


Calling Home

by predilection



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga, Kamen Rider Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Godai has gotten Ichijo in the habit of calling his mother more regularly, their conversations are as brief and to-the-point as they've always been. So it surprises Ichijo when she tells him, "You sound happy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Home

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place after the series, but heavily references episodes 15 and 16. Also, apparently Ichijo's birthday is April 18.
> 
> Mild spoilers for the ending.

Ichijo sits in the small kitchen of his apartment, phone to his ear, listening to his mother.

Even though Godai has gotten him in the habit of calling her more regularly, their conversations are as brief and to-the-point as they've always been. So it surprises him when she tells him, "You sound happy."

Ichijo isn't sure what to say to that. Truth is, he is happier and his mother is not the only person who has noticed.

Nearby, Godai goes about making them breakfast. He hums to himself as he stirs a pot on the stove, and Ichijo takes a moment to listen to him as he thinks of a way to respond.

His mother was apparently also listening to Godai, because she asks, "Is your happiness related to whoever it is I always hear in the background of our calls?"

Ichijo takes a deep breath, still unsure of how to reply. It's early in the morning on a Sunday. She knows that he's calling her from his apartment. He inherited his ability to reason from his mother, and he knows that she has probably already connected the dots presented to her. He wonders if she assumes, like everyone else does, that he has a girlfriend.

His mother manages to hear his answer in his silence, and she sounds a little relieved when she asks, "How long have you been together?"

Ichijo honestly isn't sure. He thinks about the first time Godai saved his life. He thinks about the time Godai's heart stopped beating. He thinks about how he felt when Godai left. 

He thinks about the time he opened his door late one evening to unexpectedly find Godai smiling at him, and how he reached out and pulled him inside. He thinks about the time he gave Godai a spare key, and he thinks about all the times since then when he's come home to discover Godai in his apartment, back from whatever adventure he's been on. He thinks about the first time he realized Godai treated his apartment in Nagano as a home.

"A year," Ichijo finally tells his mother, even though it's probably been at least twice as long as that.

"If you want," his mother says carefully, "you can bring them with you the next time you come visit me." She doesn't say anything about girlfriends or potential wives, and she doesn't make it an expectation. For this, Ichijo is grateful.

"Maybe," he tells her. His birthday is a month away and he isn't sure where Godai will be then.

"Anyone who makes you happy is someone I approve of," she says, and she sounds like she's smiling. 

Ichijo has to close his eyes and take another deep breath to keep the emotions he's feeling from affecting the tone of his voice when he replies, "I'll think about it."

"Take care," she says.

"You too," he says and hangs up.

Godai gently bumps into his arm to get his attention and Ichijo looks up to see Godai grinning down at him, two bowls in hand.

"How's your mom?" Godai asks as he places one of the bowls down in front of Ichijo.

"Good," Ichijo tells him.

Godai sits across from Ichijo with his own bowl and after a quick "Let's eat", digs into his meal. It's not until they're almost finished eating that Ichijo asks him, "Where do you think you'll be next month on the 18th?"

Godai's eyebrows shoot up and he smiles softly at Ichijo. Ichijo knows he recognizes the date for what it is. Godai asks, "Where do you want me to be?"

Ichijo feels something in his chest loosen, and he knows what Godai's answer will be even as he asks quietly, "Do you want to meet my mother?"


End file.
